Pretend
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa tidak berguna? Pernahkah kau berusaha semampumu namun tetap saja tak bisa?/ Yang kaulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura. Complete!


**Pretend**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c)Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Words: 1009**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC(s), typo(s), rush, dll**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Izuki menendang kerikil di jalanan, ia embuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Marah, kesal, benci ia rasakan pada saat yang bersamaan. Tatapan matanya ia alihkan pada langit malam. Di sana, bintang-bintang bersinar terang seolah-olah mengejeknya. Sungguh, ia kesal, benar-benar kesal.

Biasanya, Izuki merupakan sosok yang tenang dan terlihat ceria dengan kata-kata konyolnya. Namun, perasaan kesal sedang menyelimutinya saat ini membuat aura suram keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal, karena ia merasa bahwa ialah yang paling lemah dalam timnya. Ia marah, karena ia tak mampu menjadi _point guard_ yang baik untuk timnya. Dan ia benci ketika ia mengingat betapa lemahnya dia, seakan-akan ia menjadi beban bagi timnya.

Lagi, Izuki menendang kerikil di depannya dengan kesal. Kerikil kecil itu melesat jauh dan mendarat di kepala seorang pemuda berambut merah. Segera, Izuki menghampiri pemuda itu untuk meminta maaf. Namun, suaranya tercekat ketika ia melihat mata pemuda itu menatapnya, dingin dan mengerikan.

"Kau yang melemparku dengan ini?" pemuda itu berkata dengan datar, sebelah tangannya memegang kerikil yang tadi Izuki tendang. Izuki mengangguk pelan, keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir dari pipinya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat ketika pemuda itu menatapnya dingin. Walau badan pemuda itu kecil, namun aura mengintimidasi terpancar jelas ketika Izuki menatapnya. Izuki gemetar, bagaimanapun itu tetap salahnya. Sebagai warga Jepang yang baik, sudah seharusnya ia meminta maaf ketika berbuat kesalahan.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Izuki bersuara. "Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja melakukannya. Sungguh."

Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar, lalu sebelah tangannya memainkan kerikil yang dilempar Izuki. "Untuk situasi seperti ini, kumaafkan kesalahanmu."

Izuki menatap pemuda itu bingung. Tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda itu. Karena tak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu (tentu saja ia tak mau berurusan dengan orang itu, aura mengintimdasinya benar-benar pekat) Izuki pun mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu. Tetapi, baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya—dan itu adalah kerikil yang tak sengaja ia lemparkan pada si pemuda berambut merah.

"Terburu-buru sekali," ujar si pemuda. "Apa ada hal yang membuatmu begitu tergesa-gesa?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu temani aku di sini. Ini perintah," titahnya sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. Izuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, memangnya pemuda itu siapa sehingga memerintah ia segala? Izuki ingin menolak, namun tatapan dingin itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Izuki pun menurut. Ia pun duduk di samping pemuda itu. Beberapa detik berlalu dan kesunyian masih setia menemani mereka. Izuki tak suka ini, ia memang suka dengan kesunyian, tetapi tidak dengan orang ini, tidak dengan aura mengintimidasi yang mengelilingi pemuda di sampingnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat suram. Ada apa?" tanya si pemuda. Izuki sedikit kaget dengan perkataan orang itu, ia hanya diam. Yah ... ketahuan deh kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Untuk orang asing kau termasuk _kepo_ juga, ya?"

Si pemuda menyeringai. "Anggap saja aku sedang tertarik padamu. Jadi ... apa kaupunya masalah?"

"Tentu saja, setiap orang pasti punya masalah." Kilah Izuki, berusaha agar si pemuda tidak bertanya lagi padanya.

Walau telah berusaha, tapi sepertinya orang ini _kepo-_nya luar biasa. Buktinya saja ia masih belum menyerah; mulai dari bertanya, membujuk, dan mengancam. Iya, **mengancam**. Manusia yang lebih pendek darinya itu menodongkan gunting tepat di wajahnya sehingga membuat mata Izuki melebar kaget.

"O-oi, apa yang kaulakukan?" Izuki langsung mundur ketika ujung gunting itu makin dekat di wajahnya. Belum lagi sorot mata pemuda itu seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Si pemuda menyeringai dan makin mendekatkan ujung guntingnya di wajah Izuki. "Perkataanku itu absolut, kau tahu? Dan aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

"T-tapi kita belum kenal satu sama lain. Untuk apa aku menceritakan masalahku padamu?"

Si pemuda menurunkan guntingnya lalu memasukkan dalam saku celananya. Izuki menghela napas lega, hampir saja dia sujud syukur kalau tak ingat ada orang lain di sampingnya.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Izuki menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti. "Itu namaku, Akashi Seijuuro."

Izuki tersenyum. "Namaku Izuki Shun. Bukan Suzuki Shun, lo, yaa."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu." Akashi menatap Izuki kalem. "Karena kita sudah saling kenal, cepat ceritakan masalahmu."

"Eh?" sumpah, manusia yang satu ini _kepo_-nya luar biasa. Izuki geleng-geleng kepala, apa jangan-jangan si cebol ini salah satu _fans_-nya? Habisnya sifat _kepo_-nya bahkan melebihi Hyuuga atau ibunya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku bukan _fans_-mu. Dan anggap saja aku sedang tertarik padamu. Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku _cebol_ kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Akashi menyeringai.

Izuki kaget sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Ya ... sejujurnya aku memang punya masalah. Walau terlihat sederhana, tapi terlihat rumit bagiku."

Akashi diam, menyimak perkataan Izuki dengan saksama.

Izuki tersenyum, kemudian menatap langit malam. "Pernahkah kau merasa ... tidak berguna? Pernahkah kau merasa menjadi beban untuk orang lain? Pernahkah ... pernahkah kaurasakan itu? Ya ... aku sedang merasakan hal itu; tak berguna, lemah, dan menjadi beban. Mereka ... walau mereka bilang aku bukan beban, walau mereka bilang kalau itu bukan salahku, namun aku tahu—selalu tahu bahwa mereka melakukan itu untuk menenangkanku. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, namun tetap tak bisa, tetap saja, ada yang lebih kuat dariku dan aku tak bisa melakukannya. Heh, benar-benar tak berguna, 'kan?"

"Ternyata kau itu munafik, ya?"

Izuki terkejut, apa katanya tadi? Munafik?

Sebelum Izuki menginterupsi, Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu, semua yang kau lakukan itu hanya pura-pura; pura-pura berusaha, pura-pura melakukan hal yang terbaik. Kau tak pernah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan tak pernah serius. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin berguna bagi mereka, lakukan usahamu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berjalanlah dengan kedua kakimu dan banggalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau berpura-pura seperti ini terus, maka kau tak akan pernah maju. Hargailah dirimu sendiri.*"

Izuki terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Akashi benar. Ia tak pernah serius dalam hal apapun, ia hanya pura-pura melakukan yang terbaik, padahal itu hanya menipu dirinya sendiri. Sebuah senyuman ia lemparkan pada Akashi. Ah ... dia sangat berterima kasih dengan anak ini.

"Terima kasih atas ucapanmu. Jujur saja perkataanmu benar-benar menusuk, tapi apa yang kaukatakan itu benar." Izuki tersenyum. "Sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku bagaimana kalau aku belikan minum? Kau pasti haus setelah berbicara sebanyak itu."

Akashi tersenyum. "Akan kupastikan dompetmu akan mengering ketika kau mentraktirku."

Tawa Izuki lepas seketika. Mereka berjalan menuju _konbini _ terdekat.

Siapa yang menyangka hanya dengan sebuah kerikil mereka menjadi dekat? Hah, terkadang takdir itu benar-benar mengerikan.

* * *

**a/n: hai minna-san, fic-nya gajelas ya? Eheheh, emang gak jelas kok, tapi akhirnya saya seneng akhirnya nulis suamiku juga /peluk izuki. Ehm, sebenernya cerita di atas tuh (mungkin) true story kali, ya? Abis, aku lagi ngerasain kayak cerita di atas /abaikan soalnya otak saya lagi rusak XD well, makasih udah baca, aku bahagia *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
